


Lost and found

by isabelle_golder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delirium, Fever, Fever Dreams, Gen, Hallucinating Dean Winchester, Hallucinations, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, Sick Dean Winchester, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabelle_golder/pseuds/isabelle_golder
Summary: Dean is stumbling through the woods, injured. Suddenly, help appears.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for some swearing.  
> This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it :)  
> Also, english isn´t my first language, so sorry for possibly making some mistakes

Dean stumbled through the woods. It was dark and a light rain was falling, making him feel cold, in just his jeans and thin jacket. He didn´t know where he was or where was he going, everything was blurred and his leg hurt as well as his head.

He climbed up the hill although wet leaves made it hard, they were slippery and he slided down a bit each time he got higher. When he made it to the top, he was rewarded by hard, solid ground under his legs. Asphalt. Dean made it to a road. Exhausted, he started to walk along the road, his dizzy mind somehow managed to think, that if he keeps walking along the roud, he will maybe eventually get to a town, or somewhere where people live at least.

After 2 hours, the young hunter was so tired, he almost couldn´t stand, let alone walk. As he was about to lie on the side of the road and take some so needed rest, even if he was cold and in pain, light pierced through the trees.

The lights came closer and then stopped. Dean was just looking in the way they were. He didn’t feel good.

Then, someone was blocking his way. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn’t make out what was the person in front of him saying. After a few moments, the stranger in front of him took his arm and began to lead him somewhere.

He knew he should be scared, he should fight, because whoever this was, he could have hurt him, but he just couldn´t muster the energy to do that. He didn’t have energy to stand even and after he took a few steps, everything went black.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Officer Matthew Clark and his partner officer Jason Andrews were driving back to the station, after they settled a fight in a bar near the town.

“I´m so tired of these drunken fights. Can´t they just find a better way to solve their problems? So annoying” Matthew said, knuckles turning white on steering wheel.

“ You talk like you have never been in a bar fight,” Jason chuckled “ I especially remember that one time in Larson´s bar, when you…” he got cut out by his collaegue.

“Stop it, it was different than this, the man was bothering that waitress.” said Matthew harshly.

“He was drunk and he just called at her Matt, it wasn´t like he was touching her, you could have just tell him to stop and make him leave the bar, not start to beat him up!” Jason replied. He remembered, how his friend didn´t even say anything to the old drunk, just snatched him out of the bar stool and started hitting him into his face. It wasn´t that bad of a fight, nobody got hurt too bad and no police was called.

“At least you were too drunk to fight properly, or that guy would end up in a hospital and who knows what would that mean for you In this job.” murmuned Jason as he looked back on the road. He noticed a person walking on the side of the concrete road.

Matthew didn´t seem to notice the too dark form in a distance. “Well he deserved it, cause…” “Matt! Stop the car!” Jason shouted. “What, why?” Matthew was confused until a few seconds later he saw someone a few feet in front of the car. He pulled the car on the side of the road and turned to his partner.

“You think he´s drunk? Seems kinda gimpy.” he asked Jason. “I don´t think so, look at his leg, it seems to be bloody.” Matthew fixed his eyes on the man´s right leg and saw the blood. “Yeah, I can see it now.” he confirmed.

They exited the car, shut the door and walked towards the man. He was standing on the grass, soaked wet from the rain and looked their way, but not exactly onto them. He looked young, no older then 30 years old. As they came closer, the officers noticed how pale his young face was. He seemed to have trouble breathing, as his chest rose and fell in harsh intakes of the air.

“Hey man, you okay?” Jason asked. Matthew looked at him and shook his head, the guy standing in front of them was obviously _not_ okay. He went to stand in front of the young man and put his hand on his shoulder.

“What happened, buddy? Your leg seems to be bothering you. Did you on something sharp? I swear people leave a lot of junk in the woods.” he looked directly into the guy´s eyes, but the shivering man didn´t answer, neither made an eye contact. The officer looked back onto his partner, who was standing a few feet behind him, and shook his head. He turned back to face the young stranger, who was now staring at him with glassy eyes and began to tremble even more

“Well, what you say we take you somewhere a bit warmer and let someone take a look at you, hm? That leg of yours looks like it hurts. And you can´t stay here, in the rain, cold.” he asked the young man, but got no answer from him. The officer´s face turned sad. “C´mon, let´s go.” he grabbed him by his arm and led him to the car. Just as they were half the way to the car, the man´s legs crumpled.

“Shit” sweared Matthew as he tried to keep him standing, Jason ran to them and help him support the limp body. “Okay” Jason said and they dragged the young man to the backseat of their car. After they layed him down, they got into the front and looked at eachother.

“What the hell? What is he even doing here? There is no one living in like 15 mile radius!” whispered Jason.

Matthew looked back onto the backseat. “I don´t know, but he needs a doctor, let´s take him to the clinic, the nearest hospital is 70 miles away, the town only 25.” he said. He started the car and began driving to the town.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

When Dean woke up, the first thing he felt was pain in his leg. He let a small moan escape his mouth. He felt like shit. The next thing he noticed was the low rumble of the car engine. Was he in Impala? He couldn’t remember what happened, but felt like something was wrong. Sam wasn’t here. And he also knew in his subconcious that the engine didn’t sound like his Baby. But he was too tired to think, right now, he was glad that he is laying on soft seat, and didn’t really mind in which car the seat was.

Suddenly a strong wave of nausea hit him. He gagged, but nothing came out at first. The next gag made him vomit right beside his head. He felt the car stop. He heaved again, producing more sour tasting vomit. Someone was taking him by his waist and then he was exposed to the cold weather outside a car. He continued throwing up a few more minutes and the to dry heave for a few more.

He _really_ didn’t feel good. He was tired, cold, everything hurt and the smell of vomit was making him feeling even worse. He started to sob and cry, too tired to feel bad about making himself looking weak in front of some strangers. He soon passed out from the exhaustion again.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

As the police car rode on the road to the town, the officers noticed then the man laying in the back seat started to stir. They looked at each other “Should we stop the car and talk to him?” asked Matt. “I don’t know, probably no, just drive, we will soon be in the clinic.”

Suddenly, a pained moan came from backseat and a few seconds later, the pair sitting in the front seat could hear the wet gag.

“Oh god” said Matt as he pulled over. Just as he was about to get out of the car, another gag could be heard as the young guy in the backseat expelled the contest of his stomach onto the leather seats he was laying on.

Matt grab him by his waist and pulled him out the car door. When he got all of the man´s body out, he bent him forward, holding him close to hi own chest and supporting his limp head.

“Okay buddy, it´s okay. Just let it out, you´re okay.” the officer whispered as the poor man continued to vomit. After he stopped throwing up and dry heaving, Matt could feel him starting to sob. “Shh, it´s okay.” Matt said. He knew the guy had to be exhausted. Who knows how long he was walking in this cold, in rain and hurt. He could also feel the heat radiating of the body he held close. As soon as the crying started, it ended and the guy went completely limp again.

“Is he okay?” Jason asked from where he was standing in front of them.

“I think he is done throwing up, but Jason, he really needs medical help, he´s burning up and the cold clothes doesn’t make him any good.” Matt answered.

“Get him out of his jacket and shirt then, at least. I´ll give him mine. It´s wet on the outside but warm on the inside.” Jason suggested.

“Yeah that’s a good idea” Matt said, as he started to strip the wet clothes of the young man. As he was pulling on his jacket, a wallet fell of it.

“Hey Jason?” Matt asked, picking up the wallet.

“What?” he looked at his partner, then he noticed Matthew was holding something “is that his wallet?”

“Yes, take a look while I redress him, get a name possibly.” he handed the wallet out. Jason took it and looked inside, as his colleague continued his job on redressing the guy.

“His name is Dean Watcher” said Jason triumphantly as he put back the credit car and and waved the wallet.

Matthew nodded, finally putting the dry jacket on Dean. ”You are going to be alright Dean Watcher.”

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Nurse Nancy was sitting at the front desk of the town´s clinic. It was a calm night, no one came in, so she just checked on the patients. Doctor Gelber went to sleep with instructions to wake her up in 3 hours or when something happens.

Nancy was just reading an interesting article in some magazine, when a car pulled over in front of the front door. She stood up to go check on what´s going on. As she got out of the front window, she noticed that the car was, in fact, a police one. Car lights shut off and she could see who was sitting inside. She knew both Matt and Jason, they knew each other since they were children and she attended to many of their job related injuries.

Matt and Jason got out in unison, Matt went straight to the back door of the car and Jason came to her.

“What is it?” Nancy asked. Both men seemed to be all right to her.

“Do you have a wheelchair? We will need it.” Jason told her. Nancy ran inside to get a wheelchair. She pushed it out of the door and followed Jason to the back of the car. Then she saw what was happening. Matt was holding a slouched form, leaning out of the car door.

“Hi Nancy” Matt greeted.

“Hi,” she said quickly “who is that?” she asked, holding the wheelchair in place for the two man do sit the limp guy in.

“His name his Dean Watcher, we found him standing on the side of the rode, soaking wet and injured leg, about 25 miles from here. He was pretty much out of it, didn´t talk to us, probably didn’t even hear us, passed out before we could get him into car. He started vomiting on half the way here, cried and passed out again.” Matthew reported to Nancy, following Jason who was pushing the wheelchair inside.

“What happened to him?” Nancy asked, concerned.

“We have no idea.” answered Matthew truthfully. Jason stopped in front of the front desk.

“Take him to the room 4, I´ll go wake up the doctor” she ordered and dissapeared in the office. Jason pushed him into the room, switching on the lights inside.

A few minutes later, Dr. Gelber came in, followed by Nancy.

“Hello officers.” she greeted. She stood in front of Dean and took in his injuries.

“Alright, help me get him on the bed, would you?”

Matthew helped her to gently lay Dean onto the hospital bed.

“Ouch, the leg doesn’t look too good” Dr. Gelber stated. She went to the medical cabinet and got the sterilized bandages, scissors and antibacterial spray. She put on latex gloves and began to cut Dean´s trousers on his left leg, to get better access to the wound. It was about 5 inches long, but not too deep, so it didn’t bleed too much. But the skin around it was red and puffy, obviously an infection.

“Alright, it doesn’t need stitches, that’s good, but I have to dezinfect it.” she said while looking at the officers. “Thank you for bringing him here, but I need you to get out now, me and Nancy will have to redress him, see if he doesn’t have any other injuries.” she explained with a meaningful smile.

“Of course” said Jason and his colleague nodded. They left the room but before they got out of clinic, they were stopped by Nancy.

“Jason, I think you forgot your jacket!” she called and handed him the jacket.

“Thank you Nancy.” Jason took the jacket.

“Nancy, will you call me tomorrow to give me an update on how he is? Also I will look into database, see if he got someone we can call for him.” Matthew said.

“Of course I will call you.” Nancy smiled with a nod.

“Thank you.” Matthew smiled and followed Jason out of the door.

Nancy turned and went to the room where doctor was treating Dean´s injuries. It was going to be busy night after all.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Dean was slowly waking up. He was aware he was laying on his back, not on his side, like last time he woke up. He heard someone talking and felt some prodding on his leg. He slowly opened his eyes, but is blinded by a sharp light.

“Dean?” a voice called. It was a woman´s voice, and he was pretty sure he doesn’t know who it belongs to. His breath slowly sped up as he didn’t know what was going on realized he was too weak to fight if needed.

“Dean, it´s okay, you are in a clinic, you got hurt, do you remember that?” the woman asked.

Dean opened his eyes again, taking time so they would get used to the light. He saw that woman who was talking to him. She had black hair in ponytail and white coat. He couldn’t see more than that, everything was bit blurred. He slowly moved his head and observed hi surrounding. White walls, white flooring, white cabinets… he was now sure he was indeed in some kind of clinic. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the woman.

“Dean, do you remember what happened?” she asked again.

Dean thought about it, he didn´t really remember anything. “No.” he answered.

“That’s okay. Officers found you on the side of the road, you seemed a little lost, so they took you here to get checked. Your leg wounded and it is clearly infected, so I have to take care of it. But first, does anything else hurt, beside your leg?”

“My head” Dean answered immediately. He felt as if someone was sticking needles into his head.

“Okay. I´ll take a look at that now, okay?” She lifted his head slightly to check for injuries. As soon as she moved it, Dean felt a wave of dizziness. His ears started to ring and he felt like he was going to be sick.

“Dean, you okay?” the doctor asked in concern. She noticed Dean scrunching his face while she felt the skin under his head. She found a bump on right side of her patient´s head. Now it all made sense, the disorientation, vomiting and memory loss, because his fever caused by the setting infection was high but not _that_ high.

She gently lowered Dean´s head back onto the pillow. “I´m going to take care of your leg now, I will clean it first, it will hurt a bit” she explained, but before she could move, Dean tensed up. The experienced doctor immediately knew what was about to happen.

“Nancy, emesis basin” she said to the nurse who just finished putting the IV in Dean´s arm. Nancy quickly handed her the basin and turned Dean on his side.

Just as she turned him, he threw up into the basin doctor held under his chin. Since he puked a lot before Matthew and Jason brought him in, he didn’t have much to actually expel, just bile and spit. Because of that he was soon dry heaving painfully.

“Nancy will give you something to help with the nausea, Dean.” she said and nodded to the nurse. She quickly injected the anti-emetics into the IV in Dean´s right hand. After a few minutes, the young hunter stopped gagging and turned on his back.

“Uugh” he moaned.

“I know this sucks, it should be better now. Now onto the leg.” She grabbed the antiseptic and prepared to clean the wound. “It is going to burn now Dean.” she warned before pouring it onto the wound.

Dean hissed at the burning sensation in his leg. It was painful, but not as bad as before, he figured they probably gave him some painkillers through the IV.

“Okay! All done Dean, you did good” the doctor praised. She patted his thigh. “Now we will get you out of your dirty jeans into something clean and I will bandage the wound. Then you can go to sleep.” she smiled at him and Dean replied with a slight grin.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

_He was in the dark woods. With a machete in one hand and a flashlight in the other, walking quietly. The monster he was hunting was a sneaky bastard. Moving fast and without making any noice._

_It had a smart hunting technique. When someone was walking through the woods, it made itself sound like a kid calling for help. Most people naturally went to help the child. When you were alone it sneaked in front of you and hypnotized you with its eyes. The hypnotized people would walk through the forest, seemingly fine. They would ask few strangers for help and kill them. Then the monster could feed. The hypnotized people would die in next 48 hours and monster will feed on them too._

_Dean found the monster´s layer. He went into it. The monster caught him an tried to make him look into the eyes. It threw him onto a sharp stone, it cut his leg and he hit his head hard on the cave´s wall. Fueled by adrenaline he was able to stand up and kill it. He started his way back, but as his adrenaline crashed, he collapsed onto the floor._

Dean woke up with a start. Panting he looked around the dark place.

“Oh shit.” he got out of the bed, feeling the sharp pain in his leg.

He was in the hospital room, but in his fevered mind he was in the cave with the monster.

“Come here you son of a bitch!” he shouted.

An there it was, the monster. It´s disgusting tentacle-like limbs reaching to him. They got his neck and started to choke him. It looked him in the eyes and before he knew it, he was being hypnotized.

“No!” he tried to scream through the choking. He was about to pass out when the room was invaded by light.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

After leaving Dean Watcher to sleep, Dr. Gelber and Nancy went to check onto the other patients, to see if they woke up and to check how they were doing. After the check, they went to make themselves some coffee.

The phone in the front desk rang.

Nancy picked it up. “Yes?”

_“Nancy, it´s Matt, I found Dean´s brother. I called him and sent him to you. He is on his way.”_

_“_ Okay, that’s good, when is he going to be here? _”_

_“ He said about half an hour, turns out they are staying in the motel at the other end of the town.”_

“Good”

_“How is he doing”_

“Good, just went to sleep.”

_“That´s great.” Matthew breathed ou on the other side of the phone. ”Anyway, tell his brother I want to talk to him tomorrow, to figure out what happened.”_

“Sure, I´ll tell him, bye”

“ _Bye”_

Nancy hung the phone and went to tell the doctor that their new patient´s brother was coming.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

The doctor and Nancy were talking when they heard a scream. They quickly got up and rushed to the room their new patient was in.

They opened the door, letting the light from the hall in and saw Dean on the floor, sweaty and pale, holding hands around his neck, his breathing quick and shallow.

Dr. Gelber quickly went to him.

“Dean what´s going on? Hey! Talk to me, what are you doing Dean?” she asked, her voice filled with worry.

Dean didn’t say anything just struggled to breath, eyes vacant.

Nancy kneeled next Dean and tried to pry his hands of his neck. “Dean, you have to put your hands away!” she called, noting how warm he felt.

“Stop! Stop, please!” Dean moaned. The doctor and the nurse exchanged worried glances.

“You are okay Dean, just put your hands down.” Nancy tried again. This time though, Dean looked at her with confused eyes and let her take his hands off his neck.

“There we go” she smiled at him.

“I- I- it is going to come back! I think i-it got me! You can go before it catches you!” Dean said with a terrified voice.

“Dean, there is nothing here, you are okay” Dr. Gelber said.

“Go, please!” Dean said as though he didn’t even hear her.

“Dr. Gelber I think it´s the fever, he is hallucinating” whispered Nancy.

“ Yeah I think so too.”

The doctor took deep breath and grabbed Dean´s chin so he would look at her.

“Dean, buddy, hey , look at me.” Deans eyes just wandered around the room. He started sobbing quietly.

“Please, you need to go before it kills you! The monster is smart it will get you.” he was full on crying now.

“Dean, focus on me, here” she tried to make him look at her, this time successfully.

“There is no need to be scared, no monster will hurt us or you. We are safe, okay?” she said calmly.

“But- but I…” he stuttered. He could see he was in a white room now, certainly not I monster´s layer. But he just saw it a few moments ago! He let more confused tears run down his cheeks.

“Your fever it´s high, it makes you see things that aren’t real.” the doctor explained.

“Fever?” Dean asked in a small voice, his tears slowly stopping.

“Yes, buddy, fever. You wounded your leg and caught an infection.” she said. “Now what do you say, will you let me and Nancy help you off the floor onto the bed? I bet it feels better there than on the floor” she smiled

“Okay”. They helped him onto the bed and Dr. Gelber checked his leg. It didn´t bled, which was good. The wound was still looking angry, but that was normal, considering they gave him antibiotics only an hour ago. She pulled the covers back to cover his legs.

“His fever is 104.3. I am going to bring some cold compresses.” stated Nancy and she left the room.

The doctor looked at Dean. He was looking at her, dried tear tracks on his cheeks. She sat on his bed and ran her fingers through his short, sweaty hair. “It´s okay sweetheart, we´ll get you feeling better. Nancy will bring something to help to get the fever down, you just rest, okay?” she whispered. Dean nodded, relaxing into her soothing touch.

Nancy came back with cold compresses and they began to place them on the back of his neck, under his armpits and under the ankles. Dean laid on the bad, watching them with half closed eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. “Probably your brother” Nancy said, smiling down at Dean.

She went to the front door. There was a tall guy in behind the windowed door. The nurse opened the door and let him in. “Are you Dean´s brother?” she asked the young man.

“Yes, I´m Sam, ” he smiled “can I see my brother?”

“Sure, come” she waved for him to follow her. “Dr. Gelber and I were just putting cold compresses on him. His fever spiked and he got confused, hallucinating that some monster was coming to get us” she said with a sad smile.

They entered the room.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Sam was pissed that Dean, stubborn as he was, went to get the monster alone as soon as he tracked it down. Although Sam understood that his brother didn´t want to let anyone else hurt, he couldn´t understand why Dean just couldn’t wait 20 minutes until he will get to their motel room.

Sam made it in 15 minutes, but Dean was gone. He would to help him, but he didn’t know _where_ to go. Dean didn’t pick the phone, so Sam stayed in the room, hoping for his brother to call him and tell him where to go.

But he didn’t and soon before midnight, he got a call from police officer, saying that his brother was it the town´s clinic, injured. Sam didn’t waste any time and went there.

When he got there a nice young nurse unlocked the door and let him in. She explained that his brother was delirious and led him to him.

After quick talk with the doctor, he was left alone with Dean.

“Hey Dean” he said quietly.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, it´s me, big brother. What did you get yourself into, hmm?”

“The monster.. It-it…” his breath sped up. “It´s here Sammy! I saw it! Oh my god, it got me, Sammy! I saw it´s eyes, I am going kill people because it hypnotized me!” Dean said with panic.

“Shhhh, Dean, it´s okay. You are safe, the monster isn’t here. It doesn’t come into town, remember? You are just sick and hallucinating, that´s all” the younger hunter tried to calm his brother down.

“You sure Sammy?”

“Yes Dean, you´re safe. Just get some rest, okay?”

“Okay” Dean said and closed his eyes.

“Good night Dean, sleep well” Sam said and Dean fell into restful sleep.


End file.
